Ball at the Studio
by ChannyFan-1314
Summary: What happens when Condor Studios has a Ball?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. If I did, they would be coming back for a 1 hour reunion episode or a movie. **

**Before I start, Marta is Penelope in MacFalls and in 'Sonny with a Secret', they call her Penelope even though her name is Marta. I refer to her as Marta. **

**Sonny's POV:**

"Would the cast of 'So Random!' and 'MackenzieFalls' report to Mr. Condor's office? I repeat the cast of 'So Random!' and 'MackenzieFalls' to Mr. Condor's office immediately." The intercom said as I was sitting in my dressing room reading Tween Weekly.

"Hmm… I wonder what he wants." Tawni said.

"I don't know, let's go find out." I said worried. Whenever you were called to Mr. Condor's office you are ether kicked off your show or your show was cancelled. But Mr. Condor wouldn't cancel both 'So Random!' and 'MackenzieFalls'. They were his best shows! This is too weird. Tawni and I got up and walked down the halls of Condor Studios to his office. When we got there, Zora, Chastity, Portlyn, and Ferguson were already there. Once everyone showed up, I knocked on the door. Everyone else was too scared.

"Mr. Condor, we are all here." I said to the door.

"Oh good, come in." I opened the door and saw a few rows of chairs. "Sit down." Everyone scrambled to a seat. When we were all sitting, he started talking.

"Now, you are most likely wondering why you are all here. Well, as you know, the Condor Studios Ball is coming up next week and I need all of you to learn how to ball room dance." There was a group groan at that. Am I the only one excited to learn how to ball room dance? "You will all be partnered with someone from the other cast, all but Zora. She doesn't have to learn this year." Zora squealed a 'YES!' and raised her hands in the air. "At the ball, you all will be expected to dance with your partner and with others partners. The list of partners and class times will be put outside each of your studios later this afternoon. Now leave." Everyone jumped up and ran out. Once outside they all started complaining. I couldn't take it and just walked off back to my dressing room. This was so exciting! I just hope I don't get partnered with the three named jerkthrob.

**~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~ **

Later that day I went to see if they had put the list up yet. As I walked to the doors of the stage, I saw a piece of paper hanging on the board. That must be it. I walked up to it and scanned down the list

**PARTNERS AND CLASS TIMES FOR BALL ROOM DANCING**

Tawni and Ferguson, 8:00-9:00am

Nico and Marta, 10:00-11:00am

Grady and Chastity, 2:00-3:00pm

Skyler and Portlyn, 3:00-4:00pm

Sonny and Chad, 4:00-5:00pm

Oh, so I'm with Chad…wait, WHAT?! I'm with CHAD?! Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no! I was panicking. This CAN'T be happening! AND I have to stay after I would normally go home!

"I see you saw the list." said a very familiar voice from behind me.

"Yes, Chad, I saw the list," I said turning around. "What do you want?"

"To see what you said about us being partners." He said with a smirk. Ugh, I hate that smirk, although it is kind of cute. WHAT?

"You want to know what I say? Well this is what I say. I can NOT believe I have to learn how to ball room dance with YOU!" I half talked, half screamed at him.

"Well I don't want to learn how to dance with you ether so I guess we're even!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"I'll see you at lessons!"

"Yes you will!" then we both turned away and stormed off.

**~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~ **

**Later that day…**

I arrived at Stage 1- the studio that no one uses, which is kind of weird if you think about it - at 3:50. I didn't know what to expect so I was wearing comfortable clothes and got there a few minuets early.

"Ah, Sonny! You're here early! Wow, you really are as cute as Chad says." a voice said. I looked up to see a pretty woman in what looked like her late 30's or early 40's. She had pretty, long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She was average height and petite. She must be the teacher. Wait, Chad told this woman I was cute? "I'm Victoria but you can call me Tory." The woman extended her hand and I shook it.

"Hey, mom." Another voice said. I turned to the door way to see Chad. Wait, this is Chad's mom?

"Oh! Chandler! I forgot you were Sonny's partner!" I started laughing. Chandler? His real name is Chandler?

"What's so funny?" Chad, I mean Chandler, asked me.

"*Laugh* your name is *laugh* Chan- *laugh* -ler?!' I asked, still laughing. He looked embarrassed. "Chandler Dylan Cooper." I said while moving my hands like I was saying a movie title.

"Yeah…" he turned to his mom. "Mom, I told you not to call me that in public!"

"Sorry! _Chad._ Alright let's get started. Now, _Chad, _put your left hand on her waist," when he touched me I felt electricity running through me. I just shook it off. "Sonny put your right hand on his shoulder," I did. "and put your other hands together like this." She showed us how to do it and stepped away. "Perfect. Now I'm going to teach you a few steps."

**~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~ **

"Wow, I'm impressed guys! So far, you two are the fasted learners."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, of course. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, what do you expect?"

"Chad!" Mrs. Cooper, Tory, said in a stern voice.

"Sorry." Ha. I find it funny that Chad is reprimanded for his ego by his mom. Both funny weird and funny ha ha.

"Anyway, yes Sonny, you two are the best out of everyone else."

"Are you sure? Because I think I have danced better before." I said shyly.

"Pft! What are you kidding me Sonny? When I danced with you at prom you were not as good as you were today."

"Really? That's so sweet, Chad!" than it hit me. "Wait, are you saying I was a bad dancer at the prom?"

"…maybe…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Okay fine, you danced better then I did at the prom. Happy?"

"Very"

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Aww! I used to do that with Mr. Cooper before we got married!" I blushed at that comment. "You two…" she shook her head and walked off to get her stuff. I looked at Chad to see him blushing. That's a first.

"Oh Sonny, considering Tawni and Ferguson… well there doing okay, but Nico wouldn't stop flirting with Marta long enough for me to teach them anything, Grady keeps stepping on poor Chastity's feet, and Skyler and Portlyn showed up so late I just told them to go home. So yes, you to are doing the best."

"Thank you, Tory!" I smile and she said good bye and left. "So Chad, your real name is Chandler, that's… interesting." I said with a smirkish smile.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that!"

"Fine, I won't."

"Fine"

"Good" I blushed remembering what Tory had said about her and Mr. Cooper.

"Good." then he left and I followed him out.

**~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~ **

The rest of the week went fairly quickly. We had rehearsals and then I had dance lessons. Chad and I had a lot of fun and I got to know him better. The real Chad, not CDC. Because his mom was there he acted like an actual human being for once. And I realized that Chad is really sweet. If only he was like that all the time. Chad and I are really good friends now, surprisingly. And I realized that… that… I like him…a lot… like, a lot a lot. But I'm putting my feelings aside for now. Anyway, back to my week. The only problem was that on Friday I had a live show so I had to move our lesson to 1:00. After the show, Tawni and I went dress shopping. We went to about 20 stores before we found our dresses. Mine was what a strapless dress with a deep red on the top and white on the bottom. The skirt part was big and puffy and there were red flowers spread out through it. And I had long white gloves on. **(A/N picture on profile)** It was gorgeous.

I can't believe the ball is TOMORROW! I went home with a smile on my face.

**~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~ **

The next day we didn't have rehearsal as it was Saturday so I slept in. At 4 p.m. I left to go to the studio. Tawni told me to come early so we could get ready. As I walked into the building, I ran into Chad. Literally.

"Cooper." I said with a smile.

"Monroe." He answered. We just stood there awkwardly until I spoke up.

"Well I gotta go. See you later Chad." I turned and walked down the hall toward my dressing room. Tawni was already there and she had a table set up in the middle of the room with tons of make up and hair spay on it. As soon as she saw me she ushered me into my changing area and told me to put my dress on. I did as I was told and then she told me to sit in the chair by the table and she started to do my make up and hair. About 45 minuets later she was finally done.

"Go and look Sonny." Tawni said to me as she helped me up. I walked to the mirror and looked in it. The girl in the mirror looked to beautiful to be me. She had lightly curled my hair and pulled some of it back with a red clip, the same color as my dress.

"Whoa…"

"I know right!" Tawni said from behind me. After I was done looking at myself (that sounded so superficial…) I looked at Tawni to see that she was in her light pink dress and starting her make up. She wouldn't let me do it for her so I just sat and watched. Soon enough it was time for the ball. We ran into Nico and Grady as we walked down to Studio 1.

"Whoa. Sonny, you look amazing!" Nico said and I blushed.

"Yeah Sonny!" Grady agreed.

"Aww! Thanks guys!" I said as my blush deepened. Tawni just huffed and kept walking. When we got there, the room had huge chandlers hanging from the ceiling and there were fake walls around the whole room that looked like a ball room. I saw that there were already a bunch of people there. Everyone was wearing something you would see at a real ball. It was amazing! I glanced around but didn't see Chad. Figures. He will probably be late anyway. I smiled and went to say hi to some people. About 30 minuets later Mr. Condor went to the stage that was in the middle of the long room and got our attention.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the 1st annual Condor Studios ball!" everyone clapped and cheered. "now, all of you took ball room dancing lessons so find your partner and have a dance!' he said happily which was weird for him. I looked around the room for Chad and finally spotted him by the drinks. I made my way over to him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." I said with a smile.

"Uh… Sonny." He said and I giggled. He turned around to look at me and gasped. No I mean really. He gasped.

"Whoa, Sonny! You look gorgeous!" he said before he realized what he was saying.

I blushed and said, "Thanks." looking down at the floor.

"Well I guess we should go dance." He said almost as if he was in a daze.

"Ya I guess." I said. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. When we got there he put his hand on my waist and took my hand. We danced around the dance floor not looking at anything but the others eyes. The song ended but we kept dancing. The next song came on and the next and the next but we just kept dancing. Not even knowing we were dancing the night away. We talked all the while. And it was an actual conversation. Not a fight. We didn't tease each other we just talked. Suddenly the song got slower and Chad put my other hand on his should and put both his on my waist and we swayed back and forth. Chad pulled me closer to him and my heart rate sped up. Suddenly we were both leaning in. I could feel his warm breath on my lips and feel his heart thumping in his chest. His lips landed on mine in a soft sweet kiss. Everyone around us stopped dancing and 'aww'ed. But I didn't notice. I was to rapped up in this amazing kiss. Fireworks were going off all over and sparks were flying everywhere. We pulled away for air and smiled at each other. Chad crashed his lips back onto my and we kissed again. That was the most amazing night, of MY LIFE!

**~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~SWAC~ **

**I hope you like it. This took me along time! REVIEW! **


End file.
